Melancolía de Enamorados
by nyappymai
Summary: Ok, un fanfic segun mis amigas y yo, extraño... con algunos hechos basados en la vida real muy pocos . Trata de una chica que debido a algo que no sabe, ha perdido la memoria, y su unico recuerdo es el diario de vida en el que escribia.


Todo comienza en un departamento en la gran cuidad de Tokio, Japón, tres jóvenes comunes y corrientes, reaproximadamente unos veinte años de edad, desarrollan su vida como cualquier otro día…

-¡¡¡NARUTO!!! ¡TE DIGO QUE NO ME MOLESTES CUANDO ESTOY COCINANDO!-grita histéricamente una pelirrosa, de ojos verdes, de nombre Haruno Sakura.

-¡¡SAKURA-CHAN, NOME GOLPEES CON EL CUCHARON!!-grita en respuesta un rubio, de ojos azules, llamado Uzumaki Naruto.

-¡ESO TE GANAS POR COMERTE MIS GALLETAS!-grita nuevamente Sakura.

-chicos, su pelea se escucha hasta la otra cuadra…-regaña calmadamente un pelinegro, de ojos oscuros, entrando al lugar, de nombre Uchiha Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun, no pensé que estarías aquí…-dice la rubia un poco más calmada.

-acabo de llegar…-responde el pelinegro fríamente yéndose a su habitación.

Eso seria algo llamado "orden" en un día cualquiera, sin embargo, hoy, el lugar estaba hecho un completo desastre, si es que podían llegar a más…

-¿estas seguro de que hoy llega?-pregunta el pelinegro.

-si, ¿Por qué?-pregunta ahora el rubio.

-de casualidad, ¿la conoces?-vuelve a preguntar Sasuke.

-la verdad es que no… bueno conocer de conocer, no, pero la vi una vez, cuando hablamos sobre el alquiler de la habitación, no se si eso cuenta como conocer…-responde Naruto con algo de vergüenza, mientras dejaba una caja vacía en el suelo.

-¿y pretendes que vivamos con una completa extraña?-pregunta el azabache cargando otra caja llena de cosas inservibles.

-no creo que sea tan malo…-se defiende el ojiazul.

-¿y si resulta ser una psicópata?-pregunta el pelinegro.

-no saques ahora tu faceta paranoica-regaña Naruto saliendo de la habitación rumbo al living.

-debes admitir que tengo razón-responde el azabache siguiendo a su amigo.

-en parte si… pero, no tenia apariencia de psicópata, mas bien, se veía algo depresiva…-termina el rubio recordando la imagen de la chica-a demás, nos hace falta esa parte del dinero para el alquiler de este mes…

-¿y no podía venir tu novia?-insiste Sasuke.

-Sakura-Chan dijo que no quería golpearme cada mañana, y que por eso prefería vivir con sus amigas antes de con nosotros-mientras Naruto hablaba, se oye el timbre del lugar-hey, ¿puedes ir a atender tu mientras termino de desocupar el cuarto que ocupara Haru-Chan?.

-¡¿Haru?!-exclama sorprendido el azabache.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-pregunta sin comprender el rubio.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?-nuevamente suena el timbre.

-ve a abrir la puerta…

-¡pero…! Agh… esta bien…"no puede ser esa Haru... hay muchas Haru's en el mundo, es muy dificil que sea ella..."-piensa dirigiéndose a la puerta del lugar-amm… ¿hola? "¡ES ELLA!.

-hola… etto… disculpa, ¿aquí vive Uzumaki-san?-pregunta una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel, en la entrada.

-si, ¿y tu eres…?-pregunta con cierta frialdad en la voz-"no me recuerda...".

-Kamiya Haru…-responde serenamente, al parecer estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de gente.

-tu…

-vengo por el aviso… llame al teléfono, y me dijeron que no había problema con que alquilara la habitación…-interrumpe.

-ah, claro, adelante-invita a pasar el pelinegro.

-gracias…-la chica, de aproximadamente unos veinte años, iba a dar un paso para entrar al departamento cuando…

-espera, de casualidad, ¿nos conocemos de alguna parte?-pregunta Sasuke acercándose bastante al rostro de la chica, como para verla detenidamente.

-la verdad, no lo creo…-responde Haru con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

-"estoy seguro de que si nos conocemos, estoy seguro de que eres la misma Haru, si no, es demasiada coincidencia de nombre y características, pero… ¿será que realmente no me recuerdas, o que no me quieres recordar?... ellos dijieron que con el tiempo recuperarias todo...".

****flash back****

-¡Sasuke! ¡No digas esas cosas!-reclamaba una chica castaña, de ojos miel y unos dieciséis años de edad, a su acompañante, un pelinegro, de ojos oscuros, y también unos dieciséis años de edad, mientras caminaban por una de las calles de la gran ciudad de Yokohama, Japón.

-no es broma, Haru, ¡te digo que Itachi espía en los vestidores femeninos de la escuela!-responde el chico.

-pero…¡¿Cómo?!, es decir, ¡es Itachi!, se ve siempre tan serio, es difícil de creer…-insiste Haru.

-es cierto, mi hermano no es tan santo como se ve, saca buenas notas y es un alumno ejemplar de la escuela, sin embargo es un sucio pervertido, incluso guarda fotografías, y… si no me equivoco, hay varias de tus compañeras de clase y tu…-termina Sasuke.

-…

-pero no te preocupes, tacho con lápiz rojo la parte donde apareces tu… dice que estas gorda…-esta ultima palabra, Sasuke la recalcó bastante, le encantaba hacer enojar a su amiga.

-¿¡QUEE!? ¡ESE ITACHI! ¡YA VERA CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE! ¡LO DEJARE SIN DESCENDENCIA! ¡LO CASTRARE Y MACHACARE A SU COMPAÑERO!-grita evidentemente enojada la castaña.

-Ha… Haru…-susurra el chico sorprendido por las crueles palabras de la ojimiel.

-¡Y VA EN SERIO SASUKE!-vuelve a gritar la chica, al mejor estilo "shanaroo" de Haruno Sakura.

-era una simple broma…-murmura Sasuke con una gota de vergüenza ajena bajando por si sien.

-eres un…

-lindo, bello y hermoso amigo, al cual no golpearas por tener un sexy e irresistible rostro-interrumpe el azabache con el ego mas grande que el cielo, y subiendo diez veces mas arriba que Kami-sama.

-la verdad iba a decir renacuajo…-responde sinceramente la castaña.

-como sea, pero, realmente si tiene fotografías de las chicas de la escuela en los vestidores…-comenta el pelinegro.

-¿te molestaría si asesinara a tu "querido" hermano?-pregunta Haru.

-la verdad, no… me estarías haciendo un gran favor-responde desinteresadamente.

-bien, ojala sea un lindo funeral…-termina la ojimiel.

****fin flash back****

-"todo concuerda…"-pensaba , hasta que fue sacado bruscamente de su mente.

-¡hey!¡Sasuke!, vamos, ayúdame con el equipaje de Haru-Chan-grita el rubio a su amigo, quien se había quedado parado en la entrada, meditando, con cara de baboso.

-¿ah? Si, si, claro Naruto…-responde este siguiéndolo.

-Haru-Chan, ya volvemos, tu solo ponte cómoda…-dice Naruto antes de irse con Sasuke a buscar el resto de las cosas de la chica.

-ponerme cómoda…-susurra la chica observando el lugar-¿Cómo se supone que me ponga cómoda si hay tanto desorden que ni siquiera se ve donde esta el sofá?... como se nota que aquí solo viven dos chicos…-la castaña iba a tomar unas cosas que se encontraban sobre el sofá, para depositarlas en una de las miles de cajas que invadían el living, cuando suena el timbre del departamento-¿tan luego regresaron?-se pregunta mientras se dirigía a atender.

-¡SASUKE-KUN!-grita felizmente una pelirroja de ojos tambien rojos lanzándose encima de Haru, y asfixiándola con sus exageradamente enormes senos-¿y tu quien eres? ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?-pregunta histéricamente al notar que no había sido al azabache a quien había casi asesinado con ese "amistoso" abrazo de oso, sino que era una chica… una chica, no muy dotada de belleza según ella, sin "pechonalidad", en el departamento de su "novio", porque según ella eso eran, aunque él no estuviera enterado, y que por lo que ella sabia, no era la novia del estupido mejor amigo de su "novio", lo que solo podría significar una cosa… Sasuke, le estaba siendo "infiel", el la "relación amorosa" que mantenían-¡DIME DONDE ESTA "MI" SASUKE-KUN!-grita la desquiciada pelirroja zamarreando bruscamente a la ojimiel.

-¡esta bien, esta bien!, en orden, pero… ¡ya deja de sacudirme!-reclama la castaña al notar que aun la movían sin compasión alguna-mi nombre es Kamiya Haru y viviré aquí desde hoy…

-¡¿Y SASUKE?! ¡¿DONDE ESTA "MI" SASUKE-KUN?!-vuelve a gritar la chica, desesperadamente.

-tranquila mujer, que a eso voy…-intenta calmar Haru.

-¡dímelo!.

-¿puedes decirme quien rayos es Sasuke?-pregunta la ojimiel, y la chica desconocida cae al estilo anime.

-¿Karin? ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estarías en la universidad…-dice una voz conocida en el corredor del edificio.

-¡Sasuke-kun! Por fin llegas, esta loca ha invadido tu departamento y…-comienza a decir Karin.

-¿loca? ¿Invadir?, Karin, creo que vez demasiada televisión, lo único que invade nuestro departamento son las mil y un cajas que hay dentro… ella nos alquilo la habitación…-interrumpe Naruto, quien venia cargando una gran caja, al igual que Sasuke.

-¿Qué? ¿ella? ¡¿ESO?!-grita otra vez la pelirroja, sorprendida.

-¡hey! ¿Qué tengo de malo?-pregunta ofendida Haru, mientras Karin la observa de pies a cabeza, y sonriendo con superioridad al notar la vestimenta de la chica, una camiseta de manga tres cuartos (N.A: de esas que llegan hasta el antebrazo), de color blanco, con un símbolo al frente, unos pantalones de jeans, negro, unas zapatillas de lona (N.A: estilo converse), de color verde manzana, una muñequera negra en su brazo izquierdo y una cadena con una llave colgando de su cuello (N.A: es casi como una compañera mía n_nUu, pero menos ruda :E).


End file.
